1987 REBECCA - Soft Articulated 20" WEICHGELENKPUPPE 66007
This Gotz Play Doll REBECCA was produced in 1987; she measures 50cm/20" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 66007. She has "ROOTED," slightly curly brown hair with slightly curled bangs; her hair is styled up in two high, side pigtails with white bows. Her "sleepy-eyes" are a BROWN and have a DECAL eye design. She is an articulated, WEICHGELENKPUPPE doll. Gotz categorizes this doll as an ARTICULATED'' "SOFT BODY" DOLL''' (or "Weichgelenkpuppe") due to its "JOINTED" or ARTICULATED vinyl shoulders and hips, which allow '''''it to sit/stand unaided. (see Articulated Dolls) and SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth). *This is a new change in the definition of WEICHGELENKPUPPE - catalogs previously defined it to mean "SOFT ARTICULATED." Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT'' "ARTICULATED" DOLL''' (or "Weichgelenkpuppe") due to its SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth) and for its "JOINTED" or ARTICULATED vinyl shoulders and hips, which allow '''''it to sit/stand unaided. (see Articulated Dolls). *In later years, the definition of WEICHGELENKPUPPE changed: in catalogs it would now be defined as "ARTICULATED SOFT BODY DOLL." WEICHGELENKPUPPE's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is machine-inserted directly into the skull; "rooted" hair is very durable and holds up extremely well to being repeatedly pulled/tugged. Some higher end dolls will have a high-quality Kanekalon fiber wig; a wig is "hair" sewn to a skull cap which is then glued to the doll's scalp. WEICHGELENKBABY dolls will primarily have "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when the doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics; they may also have "fixed" eyes (painted open/shut). Outfits are high-quality and well-crafted; fabrics and materials are selected more for durability and care than for appearance. These dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. In terms of value, these dolls tend to be one of the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market but still range in price depending upon the factors above. Catalog Information *Doll Name: REBECCA *Year Produced: 1987 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 66007 *Height in cm/inches: 50cm/20" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHGELENKPUPPE *German Classification (in English): SOFT ARTICULATED DOLL *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: Gotz-Puppe' *Facial Mold Name: Dolls that Share a Starshine Facial Mold *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: $103.00 Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: SLIGHTLY CURLY HAIR with slightly curled bangs. *Hair Description: Long, slightly curly hair with slightly curled bangs; hair is worn up in two high, side, pigtails with white ribbons. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Design: PINWHEEL **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. Articulation Classification *'Articulation Locations: Both shoulders; both hips' *'Articulation Types: MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; head may articulate or manually rotate only. Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations can be added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT ARTICULATED DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT ARTICULATED DOLLS or WEICHGELENKPUPPE due to their SOFT, padded, cloth torso; jointed shoulders and hips, and for their ability to sit/stand unaided, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'VINYL HIPS/ARTICULATED': These dolls have vinyl, ball-jointed hips that articulate their vinyl legs; therefore, the entire leg is moveable/poseable from the rest of their torso. These dolls are able to sit/stand on their own and do not require help. *'VINYL SHOULDERS/ARTICULATED': These dolls have vinyl, ball-jointed shoulders that articulate their vinyl arms; therefore, the entire arm is to move and hold a pose. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will have either a vinyl or a cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but vinyl necks are capable of manual rotation within the cloth doll torso. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Articulated Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Weichgelenkpuppe = Articulated Soft Body Doll Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:20" Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Straight Hair with a Slight Curl at Bottom Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:Decal Eyes Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Dolls that Share a Starshine Facial Mold Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Gotz-Puppe